1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training or practice device for aiding a golfer to master a putting stroke.
2. Prior Art
Various putting stroke training or practice devices have been proposed heretofore in which the head of an actual putter or a simulated putter is constrained to move through a predetermined arc when the user swings the putter shaft. Examples of such proposals are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Eisenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,902; Pelz U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,669; Grant et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,844; and Springer U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,458. In addition, Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,547 proposes a device designed for arcuate movement of the putter head along a predetermined “swing arc.”
Various other putting stroke training or practice devices have been proposed in which the putting head is intended to move in a straight line horizontally, but they lack any constraint against upward movement of the putter head, which would be inconsistent with the fundamental purpose of training the user to move the club head in a straight line. Devices of this type are shown in King U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,796 and Adams U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,106.
Arcuri U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,207 discloses a putting stroke training device which does limit the stroke to a horizontal straight line, but has the ball striker located a substantial distance in front of the lower end of the club shaft and in this respect does not realistically simulate what a golfer experiences when using an actual putter on a golf course.
Lee et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,246 discloses a putting stroke training device for use with an actual putter. It has a guideway for the head of the putter which permits upward arcuate movement of the club head at the end of the backstroke. In addition, during a putting stroke the club head has to move beyond this guideway to strike the ball and in doing so it is free to move upward.